


You Guys are WHAT?!!!

by moedango



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused past, Albus Dumbledore Lives, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Female Severus Snape, Gellert grindewald lives, Hurt/Comfort, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Remus Lupin Lives, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Slight James Potter bashing, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moedango/pseuds/moedango
Summary: What will happen when the dead has been resurrected right after the fall of the Dark Lord?What would happened to their current life?Well, it seems that there are a lot of things to catch up, right?------------------Main pairingFem!Snape/Sirius Black





	1. Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> kinda got inspired after reading alot of fem!Snape and what happen when the dead are resurrected and I wanna try it to so yeah, here you go for Snape lovers. 
> 
> Btw, the name Seraphina is inspired by a fanfiction I read in fanfiction.net called 'Unconventional'. You guys should try and read it. It's good and excuse me for the ooc-ness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deceased has been resurrected. 
> 
> How would the Golden Trio react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, umm, sorry I kinda read the comment and yeah you were right @reinedangoisse. (But thank you for being the first to comment. I'm really happy) 
> 
> I tend to make a lot of grammar mistakes and typing errors since English is my second language. I only manage to rewrite the first chapter so far.
> 
> Please notify me if I made more mistakes. I'm pretty bad bout this.

 

James Lily Potter

The eyes of the deceased Potter couple snap open for the first time after 16 years it has been closed. Lily blink her radiant green eyes for a while. She was utterly confused right now.

 _'That's weird. Where am I? And why am I here_ she thought to herself. The last thing she remember was seeing his son depart to fight the Dark Lord not long ago thanks to the Ressurection Stone.

Her hand wander off around he surrounding. She could tell that she is in a coffin since thatthat is the only logical place to put a dead person, right? She finally stop when her hand manage to caught something that felt like her wand . She hold it for a couple of seconds to readjust the feeling of holding it again. Lily took a deep breath before she yell out a spell.

**'CONFRI** **N** **GO!'**

The lid of the coffin she was once in were burst open and shattered to million pieces and the earth above her were thrown out. She stands up and look around. She stops when her eyes caught the sight of her husband who is in the same state as she is.

The married couple look at each other, both still in their burial suits. Lily with a pure white gown and James with a black suit, perfect with ties and shoes.He readjust his spectacles for aa better view of his wife. Thank Merlin they buried it with him.

"Well this is quite a surprise," James chuckled and a grin adorn on his handsome face. He just saw his son about to fight the Dark Lord a few minutes ago and now here he is, with his wife, standing, pretty much alive. Lily nodded before giving out her husband a small smile. Her baby boy has grown up well, she noted.

Well since both of them are somehow revived, they hope that the others (Sirius, Remus, Tonks and perhaps even Dumbledore) are revived too.

"Come on, let's go to Hogwarts, we can ask Dumbledore if he got resurrected as well," she told James earning herself a grin and an eager nod from her husband.

They held their hand together, clasping it tightly afraid that they would be apart again if they let go. They lift their wands and immediately Apparate to Hogsmeade.

Sirius Black

Sirius woke up with a throbbing pain on his face and head. He let out a groan which sounds a lot more like a growl rather than a groan, then he realised, he was in front of the veil where he had died once upon a time and he was slammed face first to the floor in front of the veil. He stands up slowly, trying to get used of his body again.

"Welp, can't wait to see the expression of Prongslet when he saw me. Hope that Moony and Prongs are alive to," he said with a hum leaving his lips. He stretch out his body for a bit before pulling out his wand which (surprisingly) still in his pocket. With a swish and a flick, he Apparated to Hogsmeade.

Albus Dumbledore

Dumbledore woke up in his coffin inside of his tomb. His pair of beautiful blue eyes twinkle in the darkness of his coffin. He let out a soft chuckle of amusement. His once almost rotten like wand hand has returned into its original state.

He remember the time he told Serephina to put his old wand inside of his coffin if anything ever happened. The potion master did state her confusion to the headmaster odd request but did as he asked anyway. He swish and flicked his wand before suddenly appeared out of his coffin, standing right next to his tomb.

 _'This will be a quite interesting night,'_  he thought,eyes twinkling with excitement before taking his leave from his own grave.

Serephina Snape

Serephina let out a groan. Her body felt stiff and it hurt like she has curse. There was an unmistakable smell of blood wafted around her. She felt the familiar stickiness on her hands and as she tried to her body, she felt that her whole body were screaming in agony. But alas, she manage herself to sat down rather painfully.

Her black ebony hair were in a total disarray and it reeks the smell of dried blood on her. She quirk her significant eyebrow as she saw the pool of blood underneath herself.

 _'That's weird. I could've swear that I just have a conversation with Grindewald awhile ago. So,why am I here?'_  she thought before closing her eyes, thinking of any possible answer.

After a few seconds of thinking she let out a sigh. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about the other prophecy," she mutter out to herself before trying her best to stand up. After a few minutes of struggle she manage to stand up but couldn't shake off the limping.

"You know,"

"Perhaps dying by a curse might be less painful then this," she mutter out bitterly to herself. The Potion Master of Hogwarts and the current headmistress felt like all of the heavy burden from her shoulder has finally been release.

She subconsciously caress her newly formed scar on her neck and collarbone. Her black robe and the upper part of her clothes were slightly thorned thanks to Nagini's bite. She could feel the soft scar tissue on her pale skin. She let out a sigh before keeping her wand aside in her wand holder inside of her blood-soaked robe. She bloody want to Apparate her way to Hogwarts right now (ah yes, the privilege of being the Headmistress. All the previous headmasters and headmistress of Hogwarts has been given the privilege to Apparate in and out of Hogwarts ground. She won't admit it but she was really happy at the fact that Hogwarts accept her as their Headmistress) but in her current condition... Maybe that's a bad idea.

"Well," she sigh out in defeat as she looked up. "Here goes nothing," she muttered, legs moving slowly to the door of Shrieking Shack. After a few steps of walking (does limping count as walking?) she suddenly felt light headed but she put the feeling aside as she saw a figure in black appeared in front of her. She snapped her head up to meet the eyes of the figure in front of her. Her onxy black eyes bulge in suprise.

"Y.. YOU?!!"

"W..Wha...What are you doing here?!"

At Hogwarts...

The remaining students and family are having a victory party,in celebrating the Dark Lord defeats.

A few Ravenclaws were chatting together with a bunch of Hufflepuff. They are even some Slytherin (who joined them to fight the death eaters) there and they were laughing together with the Gryffindors bloke at a stupid joke. No one sat according to their sorting tables since they all seems to be too happy to care about the Houses and blood status prejudice.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were chattering together despite the fact that they all are worned out . As the sound of laughter starts to increase, the door of the Great Hall was dramatically opened and all the laughters and of the students has abruptly stop. What they all saw at the large door in front of them had manage to make everyone turns white.

Because lo and behold, the one who opened doors of the Great Hall is none other than Albus Dumbledore, their once deceased headmaster. Everyone in the hall paled at the sight of the zombie.

 _'What in the world of bloody hell is this_ they all thought in unison. They could only stare in disbelief.

This is not possible. How can this be?! Before anyone could even react, there was a loud sound of laughter came from behind the door of the hall.

"* dramatical gasp* Oh sweet Merlin, Albus! How could you left us all behind while you make a dramatic entrance?" exclaimed a voice in a mock disappointment in his tone.

Harry twitch in place as he heard the familiar voice. He knew that voice all too well.

"Yeah, Albus no fair! We should be getting a grand entrance too!" cried another voice. There was a chuckle followed by the voice of women giggling behind them.

Harry turnes silent as he saw their deceased family starts to walk into the Great Hall casually. They were all laughing rather loudly. Harry was trying his best to hold his urge to hug them all but suspicion hold him back.

"Who are you?" he subconsciously asked, hand still fumbling the handle of the Elder Wand. The man with a shoulder length hair look at him before grinning. Harry to a step back as he saw the man leaves his comrades and started to ran toward him in a full speed sprint. Harry hold the Elder Wand tighter but before he could even fire any spell, the man turned into a large black dog before slumping on the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice to the ground, giving him a large dog hug.

The Golden Trio and the rest of the students in the hall were shocked and flabbergasted at the sight of the large dog on front of him.

 _'An animangus'_  they all thought.

In Harry's mind, he desperately wanted to deny the fact that this dog in front of him is a death eater but, as much as it is, it is impossible to use polyjuice potion, especially if it is Sirius since he died in the most unique way in which nobody can get hold of his body.

Then again, nobody can impersonate others animangus form no matter what. Harry look at the dog who move to sit beside him before turning back into his godfather.

Tears flow down freely from young man's eyes. The older man hug him as he begin to cry, holding the Harry in a tighter embrace. Sirius let out a sigh, before kissing the Harry's head.

God, he miss this boy so much. Sirius turn around to face his best friends before calling them all.

"Oi, are you guys just gonna stand there and watch or join us? I might as well steal this boy if you don't came over right now!" Sirius half yell and half taunt to his best mates.

"Oh no you don't, Padfoot! That's my kid you're trying to steal!" James scream back as he ran towards them. Remus, Lily and Tonks could only laugh and shake their heads at their friends antique. Some things never change

Hermione and Ron look their best mate and so does the other students. They all look at their hero who have save them from the strongest dark wizard being crushed by a group hug. Well, he does lost a lot of loved ones before, might as well let him enjoy this.

George was searching for his other half but right at the moment when he thought that he should be searching somewhere else, a heavy body slumped over him. Hard.

"Hey Mr. Holy? Did ya miss me?". George's eyes bulge as he heard the familiar voice. He turned back his body only to face a man who looks like a total replica of himself (with a full set of ears) staring back at him. Tears starts to form on the corner of his eyes.

"What's the matter, Forge? I didn't gone for a long time am I?" the other man asked him. One hand poking the other's cheeks while the other hand rest on his hips. Face plastered with pure joy. The question remain unanswered for a while since the later broke the tension with a hug which accompanied by a heart wrenching sobs.

"Too long for me you jerk," he answer, voice broke into another sobs, tears trickling down his cheeks as his twin hug him tighter.

The pair when on hugging and crying in each others arms for a long time, both remain oblivious of what happen around them only to stop when they saw the rest of the Weasleys running over to them to join the hug, turning it into a big pile of Weasley family group hug, with Percy crying out apologize.

"Welcome back," they all said with tears staining their cheeks and a big smile spread across each of their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'll try my best to rewrite the next chapter as fast as I could since my school will be starting 2 weeks from now. 
> 
> Might have a bit of a problem since I wrote this on my phone.


	2. The Living Castle and a Mysterious Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen when the castle started to move and a mysterious song started to play?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for reading and leaving kudos. I really appreciate it. I manage to rewrite this chap and I also decide to make it a bit short. 
> 
> The link for the sorting hat song. I kinda stumble upon it and I kinda think that this song suits the story.  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=L_F9IO9i2lA

Talk"  
_'Thoughts_ '

Singing:  
_Seraphina_

 

"Lily!" Molly cried out as she run towards Lily . The younger woman look at the mother of 8 before she give the older woman a big warm hug.

   
"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Oh, Thank you soo much Molly! Thank you for taking care of Harry when we both couldn't make it!" cried Lily. Tears flow down her face freely, smiling as she hug the older woman tighter. 

Her burial gown has been transfigute into a simple light red blouse with a cream colour skirt which flow down to her ankle. Her previous shoes has turned into a more comfortable black round tipped shoes.

The same goes to James Potter, his previous black burial suit has been replaced with a simple blue shirt, a pair of black jeans and a pair of brown   
shoes.

Meanwhile,the revived Marauders were busy telling Harry, Ron, Hermione and the twins about their great adventures back when they were younger.

"Well, Harry dear," Fred starts as he and his twin turned to face at Harry.

"How-"

"could you-"

"not to tell us-"

"all about this?"

Harry look at the twin. He is still confuse due to the twin talk. He could clearly detect the mock disappointment in their voice while their hands were put,on their chest as if it hurts.

"Tell you about what?" he ask back in confusion What did he not tell the twins? Both twin let out a fake gasp.

"Harry, dear-"

"How could you-"

"Not tell us that-"

"You are actually-"

"Literally-"

"Related to-"

"The awesome-"

"The Marauders?"

They end in unison just like before. Eyes fake glare at Harry.

"Ah," was the only word that manage to slip out his lips. So that's what this is all about.

"Yes, 'ah' indeed," the twin spoke together,their voice could be heard in slight mock irritation.

Harry's cheeks turned slightly pinkish as he scratch the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, you see-," before he could even finish the sentence, a voice manage to save him.

"Hey, what are boys talking about?" Remus asked as he walk to the boys, his best friends follow him from behind.

"Well, as you can see-,"

"We were just asking-"

"Our dear Harrikins right here-,"

"Why didn't he tell us-,"

"That this whole time-,"

"He is actually-,"

"Literally-,"

"Amazingly-,"

"Related to our-,"

"Most awesome-,"

"Idols which is-,"

"The Marauders," they say

"We're your idols?" James ask in awe and slight disbelief while Sirius give a smug smirk. Who knew that the Marauders actually has their own fan.

"Why yes Meers Prongs,"

"We really adored-,"

"All of your pranks-,"

"And your mischievous acts,"

"We practically-,"

"Love pranking-,"

"As much as you guys," they ended together, lips forming a broad grin due to the fact that they finally manage to to see their idol in flesh.

This is the second best thing that have happen in their lives today. (The first one were when Fred is resurrected).

The trio (The Marauders)  chuckled on the twin antique (and in James's case he chuckle at the nickname). They all grin proudly at the twin. Looks like the Hogwarts got themselves some new predecessors in pranking. They all laugh as they continue to discuss about a new prank items that the twin should add to their joke shop.

"Hey, guys. Did any of you heard anything?" Neville suddenly ask the crowd. He was looking around the hall, searching for the sound he just heard a moment ago.

Everyone in the Great Hall went silent as they all focus themselves to listen carefully. Neville was right, they all could hear a soft and lovely notes of piano.

Wherever that sound came from, the pianist sure know how to play a good piece. Everyone stop on what the are doing, letting themselves to enjoy the lovely music. Before they now it, someone starts to sing a song.

The voice was low and soft but somehow everyone in the hall manage to hear the lyrics perfectly.

\----------------------  
_One thousand years ago this story starts,_

_There were four sorcerers with strong and wise hearts,_

_Bold Gryffindor_   _from wild moor,_

 _Fair Ravenclaw_   _from glen,_

 _Sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad_ ,

 _Shrewd Slytherin from fen,_  
\-----------------------

As the song continue to echo throughout the whole castle, there's a voice calling out to them. Some of them look at the owner of the voice while some still stood in place, enjoying themselves in the beautiful song.

"Guys! Look!" he said while pointing out to something.

Much to their amazement, the broken shards of window glasses and the heavy debris that has been sprawling around the floor lift all by itself and started to repair all by itself.

\-----------------------  
_They had a dream to teach all that they knew,_

_Witches and wizards came far and it grew,_

_'Til a castle stood tall by the shores of a lake,_

_And a thousand years later the magic remains,_  
\---------------------

Unbeknownst to the crowd, one of the resurrected adult has found his way out of the hall, searching for the source of the song.

\---------------------  
_Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song,_

_Speak in my head tell me where I belong,_

_And when things look bad and there's no where to run,_

_Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one,_  
\-------------------

"I like this part of the song," Fred stated before closing his eyes again. It feels like he's been engulf by a warming charm which felt really nice in their current weather.

"Yeah, I agree. It makes me feel all warm and happy. Just like mom's sweater," George replied, agreeing with his twin. It felt so warm, cozy, nice and most importantly it felt like home and safe.

\-------------------  
_Brave Godric_   _Gryffindor favoured the strong,_

_Those who had courage and knew right from wrong,_

_And Rowena Ravenclaw_   _taught only the best,_

_So kind Helga Hufflepuff would teach all the rest,_

_But Salazar Slytherin had is own plans He thought the Muggle_   _-_   _borns_   _didn't understand,_

_The subtleties of magic and so he devised,_

_The Chamber of Secrets with a monster inside,_  
\----------------------

 _'She's not here,'_ Sirius thought as he look around the dungeons.

He knew that voice quite well and there's only a few places that he knew where the owner of the voice would be.

He knew the voice all too well to be mistaken by another voice (besides usually, only he and his family have the privilege in listening to this particular voice singing since the owner is quite privy).

He took a deep long breath to calm himself before turning into his animangus form. The black dog took a deep long sniff in the air to search for any sign of the owner of the voice's scent.  
The grim's eyes grew big in surprise as he caught an unmistakable scent of blood.

Before he knew it, he already sprint as fast as a dog could ever run.   
\----------------------  
_Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song,_

_Speak in my head tell me where I belong,_

_And when things look bad and there's no where to run,_

_Unite all the houses and we'll fight as on,_  
\-------------------

"Hey, has anyone seen Padfoot?" James suddenly asked his son of his best friend whereabout.

 _'Weird. I could've swear he was here a moment ago,'_ he thought.

"Don't worry dad, I'll go look for him," Harry said as he look at his father, face beaming with excitement. James look at his son before ruffling his bird nest hair. Yeah, of course he is excited. He just saw his love ones back to life.

"Alright then, go ahead. I'll be waiting here with your mom," he said as he grinned at his son. And with that, Harry walk out of the Great Hall.

\-------------------  
_Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song,_

_Speak in my head tell me where I belong,_

_And when things look bad and there's no where to run,_

_Unite all the houses and we'll fight as on,_  
\--------------------

 _'The smell is getting stronger,'_ the animangus thought to himself.

He ran faster before he stop right in front of a very large door.  _'The Room of Requirements!'_

\--------------------  
_Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one._

As the last note on the piano has been played, the door for the Room of Recruitment was abruptly open, startling the pianist. The pianist look at the door in shock as she saw the grim turned into someone she knew.

Sirius look at the woman, face flushed in exhaustion, his breathe were a bit labour since he ran all the way from the first floor to the seventh floor.

He gave her a smile.

"Hey, Seph. Long time no see,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this. And btw, school is about to start in my country so sorry if couldn't update it sooner or later.  
> My sister kept on nagging why do I always play with my phone so I kinda need to write then stop and write and stop again. I try my best to write it better next time.


	3. Another Song & Learning a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seraphina and Sirius sing a duet and is there more about them that they kept to themselves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I manage to rewrite this chap. I'll try my best to post abother one before my school starts next week. Thank you for leaving kudos.

 

 

Talk"

_'Thoughts'_

Singing

_Seraphina_

**Sirius**

**_Both_ **

  * ~•~•~•~•~•~•



Sirius stare at the black clad woman. All in all, she look utterly disheleved. Her black ebony hair is in a complete disarray, though he quite impressed that she manage herself to tied her bangs together despite the state of her hair.

Sirius let out a low chuckle as he observe her full appearance. Her usual black robe in which she usually button up to cover up almost every inch of her flesh were thorned prettty badly leaving the beautiful pale clevege into view. Sirius gulp when his eyes accidentally caught the sight of her slightly exposed skin. If it wasn't for the dried blood stain and the new formed scar, (Thank Merlin!) he would practically gain an erection.

He always find her beautiful in every single way. Well, before she obliviate him that is.

Seraphina P.O.V

_'Shit! Shit! Shit!' Why is he here?! Could it be that he remember?! Oh damn shit fuck! Dear Salazar help me!!!'_  scream out Seraphina Snape inside her subconscious mind. Before she could get more panic, a realization hit her.

 _'HOGWARTS ! Please tell me you did not just make the whole castle listened to my singing!'_ Seraphina half plead and half scold the castle in her mind.

 _'Sorry headmistress. Your voice is just to beautiful. Its such a shame to not let the whole castle listened to it. Besides it helps us to rebuilt the castle faster,'_ Hogwarts replied in her head with a tinge of apologetic in it's tone. Seraphina let out a deep sigh. "Great, just greaat," she mummble out.

 _'We're sorry headmistress. Do you want us to get rid of him for you? We can create an illusion for you,'_ asked the voice of the Hogwart castle inside of her head.

 _'No, I'll handle him myself. Thank you for the idea,'_  she replied, earning herself a hum in return. She took a deep breathe before letting it out again. Well, there is only one way to know if this is her Siri or not.

The castle seems to read her mind as the piano in front of her started to play by itself. Her black onxy eyes meet the man's obsidian grey. She open her mouth and starts to sing;

~•~•~•~•~•

_Tale as old as time,_

_True as it can be,_

_Barely even friends,_

_Then somebody bends,_

_Unexpectedly,_

~•~•~•~•~•

Sirius look at the Potion Master in surprise. He remembered this song! They used to sing it together back when they were just married. Seph took him to muggle theatre to watch a muggle kids fairy tale performance.  _'Beauty and the Beast,'_ he thought. She told him it was the first and last story she ever got to watch back when she was little.

He still remember the time when, both of them didn't seems to be able to stop singing to the songs right after they finish the theatre. Having a feeling that he should continue to sing the next part, he started to sing as well;

~•~•~•~•~•

**Just a little change,**

**Small to say the least,**

**Both a little scared,**

**Neither one prepared,**

~•~•~•~•~•

Sirius walk closer to the woman in front of him before grabbing her small hand in his hand and another on her waist in his other as he continue to sing. He notice that the Potion Master went slightly tense but she manage to regain her composure to let them sing the next line together.

~•~•~•~•~•

**_Beauty and the beast,_ **

~•~•~•~•~•

"Hey Hermione, what song is this?" asked Ron to his girlfriend. It seems all of the muggleborn (including his girlfriend) and some of the half blood students seems to hum along to the song. The song has a quite nice tune if he say so himself.

"Beauty and the Beast," she said with a slightly breathless voice before grabbing her boyfriend's hand and put her other hand on his shoulder. They start to dance along the song.

Seeing the couple starts to dance, everyone in the Great Hall follow the suite, each grabbing themselves a partner to dance together.

~•~•~•~•~•

**_Ever just the same,_ **

**_Ever a surprise,_ **

**_Ever as before and ,_ **

**_Ever just as sure,_ **

**_as the sun will rise,_ **

**_Ever just the same,_ **

**Ever a surprise,**

**_Ever as before,_ **

_Ever just as sure,_

**_ As the sun will rise, _ **

~•~•~•~•~•

As Sirius continue to sing and dance with Seraphina, he felt a soft tug to his hair only realizing that his hair has been tied into a high ponytail. He look at the woman in front of him in disbelief, (suprise to see that she is able to do a non verbal spell with her mouth singing out) who only gave him a soft smile as they continue to sing the next part.

~•~•~•~•~•

_Tale as old as time,_

_Tune as old as song,_

**_Bittersweet and strange,_ **

**_Finding you can change,_ **

**_Learning you were wrong,_ **

~•~•~•~•~•

Outside of the Room of Requirement, there was two pairs of eyes watching the couple dancing in the room. One was a beautiful shade of emerald green while the other are a pair of a silvery grey eyes.

Harry look at his godfather in disbelief.  _'He and Snape?! I thought they hate each others gut. What makes it change?'_ he thought to himself. He was bewildered by the fact that his godfather has a thing with his previous potion professor. It's not that he is against it, it's just so weird seeing them all happy (since all he ever saw before is them fighting over every single little thing).

Whereas for Draco, he only look at his godmother in silent, eyes glinting with awe and joy. It's been a long time since he last heard her singing. He felt really happy for her right now. She deserve all the happiness she could get. She has lost her loved one before, so it isn't weird if she started to get happy all over again.

Both boys accidentally stumbled into each other when Harry was busy searching for his godfather. He was actually quite surprise to see the Malfoy heir, all black and pale with a slight bruises here and there, running around Hogwarts, carrying vials of potions in his arms. The moment he saw Draco was also the moment where he forgot his real motive on running around the castle and started to follow the blond.

Right at the moment where Harry thought he had lost the sight of the young man, he turn to walk to another direction when a soft, cold,pale hand cupped his mouth shut.  Only then he realise that Draco has found out that he has been following him. He close his eyes tightly, slightly scared at the thought that the blond in front of him would punch or kick him in the gut but instead, Draco only put a finger on his slightly dry lips, shushing him before pointing at the slightly opened door.

~•~•~•~•~•

 **Certain as the sun** ,

_Certain as the sun,_

**Rising in the east,**

_Tale as old as time,_

**Song as old as rhyme,**

**_Beauty and the beast,_ **

~•~•~•~•~•

Right now, Harry have soo many questions to ask Sirius on this event but seeing him happy like this makes him think to let them enjoy themselves first, questions later.

He spin his head to look at Draco who only smiled softly as he look at the dancing couple inside of the room. Harry could tell that the smile was sincere.

 _'That smile looks pretty cute on him,huh. Why didn't he smile that sincere before?'_  Harry subconsciously thought to himself. He felt himself burning up before reverting his eyes back at the couple inside.  _'What the bloody hell was that? Since when did I attracted to this git?! It's Malfoy for Merlin sakes!'_

~•~•~•~•~•

_Tale as old as time,_

**Song as old as rhyme,**

**_Beauty and the beast,_ **

**_Beauty and the beast,_ **

~•~•~•~•~•

And with a last slow twirl, they finish the last line of the song together.

Grey eyes meet onyx black, both eyes glint with pure glee and joy. Both reminiscing the good old times where both of them would slow dance and sing together.

Not long after that, both of them let out a series of chuckle accompany with a soft sound of giggling. Wheezing for more air, the headmistress didn't realize that Sirius has pull her closer to him. She only realize it when a large, rough hand found it's way through her dry, messy, blood-soaked hair.

Sirius pull her into a hug, not minding the smell of dried blood on her. He felt the body in his clutch went tense but soon relax and putting her arms around him, hugging him back. They stood there for it what it felt like century. They broke the hug to look at each others again before Sirius lean in to capture her pale, blood tainted lips. The first kiss was short but despite that, Sirius could practically taste the coppery taste of blood on his lips.

He broke the kiss to look at the woman again only to realize that she was staring at his necklace. The necklace consist of a silver chain and a silver wedding band with the Black and Prince family insignia engraved on it. He took the necklace off before putting the ring on his left ring finger, eyes never leaving the other. She look at him throughout his action before fumbling the ring on his hand with her small, pale fingers. He see it again, her eyes filled with so much joy despite her stoic facial expression.

"You keep it?" she ask with a slight breathless tone ,finger entwine with his, her eyes bore into his eyes. He gave her another peck on the lip before grinning back at her.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? This is one of my most treasured possession," he whisper softly, before taking and kissing the back of her hand softly, like a proper gentleman should do.

She gave him another smile. Not her snarky smile, not her sarcastic smile. It was a real genuine smile that she throw at him. Her act manage to release the tension that swirl around them a little bit causing him to kiss her again. And this time the kiss turn into a much more passionate act. His left hand grabbed her right hand while his right hand hold her head steadily as he deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue into her small mouth not minding the taste of blood on his tongue. He couldn't care less right now. All he could think right now is that he wanted to kiss the woman in front of him, his wife and the love of his life senselessly. After it felt like a century, they finally broke the kiss, gasping for a much needed air.

They look at each other again for a couple of seconds before Seraphina flick Sirius's forehead. Hard.

"Ouch! Seph you bitch! What the bloody hell was that for?!" he half yelled and half whimper as he rub his sore forehead.

"Language! You idiot mutt! What would happen if someone is searching for you?! Or worse what happen if someone saw you snog me?!" Seraphina half yell and half glare, her cheeks turned slightly pink due to her blush. He look at her with a poker face, thinking for a reply before letting out a sigh.

"Why yes Seph, I am an idiot mutt, but!" Sirius agree before he stop. He lean into her personal space, making sure their eyes are in contact before giving her a smug grin.

"I'm your idiot!"

"Forever!" he half yell as he shove his wedding ring in front of her face.

"Oh sod off Black. That statement is so old," she said, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Hey, why are you calling me Black? You're a Black to,"

"Ah, as sad as it is, I couldn't deny that fact couldn't I?" she sigh ,voicing her statement in mocking sad tone as she took out her own wedding ring from her robe before sliding it on her left ring finger. Both chuckle at their own antique only to be interrupted by a loud yell just outside of the door. They look at each other in shock before running towards the door.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!!!" screamed a dark messy haired boy out loud.

"Potter! Shut you bloody trap up! Do you want to get yourself caught?!" yelled a blond boy to the other. Both of boys went silent as they saw try their godparent's eyes gazing back at them

"Well shite, Potter. You just blow your cover,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how is it? Leave your thoughts about this fic in the review. Thank you for reading and I love you guys! Xoxo.


	4. Keep This Secret for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious stranger? Wonder who that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter It belongs to J. K. Rowling. I'm just a fan that just like to read fanfic and write one. 
> 
> As promise, I manage to post it before New Year and my school starts.

 

 

"Draco, answer my question truthfully. What.Is.Going.On?" Seraphina ask her godson, her voice filled with more malice. Both boys shiver at the tone of their headmistress and went silent, face paling in fear with no word could be muster out as the atmosphere turn more tense and darker by the glare of their previous potion professor.

"I'm sorry, aunt Seph. This is all my fault. If I wasn't so careless Potter wouldn't be here. I went to your chamber to take these potion like you said but I accidentally bumped into Potter on the way up here," Draco apologise, being the first one to speak and explain the situation but his face we're still facing down, afraid to see the wrath in his godmother's eyes. Truth to be told, she's really scary when she snap. (Snape snap, kinda ironic isn't it).

Harry look at the blond in disbelief. Not only he just witness the prideful Draco Malfoy apologise, he was also takrn back to see his arch enemy to back him up by saying it was his fault. Seraphina stare at Draco for a few more seconds before reverting her gaze to Harry.

"Well then, how about you, Mr. Potter? Don't you have to say anything about this predicament?" she asked him with a sneer present on her face, onyx black eyes never leave the emerald green. Her gaze is really intimidating that even Sirius who stand beside her went tense.

"Do I look like a joke to you, Mr. Potter? Could you kindly tell me. Why. Are. You. Here?" she ask, getting more and more irritated, making the air around them felt more suffocating on her. Suddenly, she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She twirl her head to face the owner of the hand, only to be greeted to see her husband giving an apologetic smile.

"Hey...um, Seph. I think you need to calm down for a bit. You kinda need to stop making the atmosphere even more tense, Harry can't speak properly ya' know," he reasoned as he look straight into her eyes. Seraphina glare at him for a second before closing her eyes. Keeping her emotion and her Occulumency shield in check and seconds later her facial expression turned into her normal poker face.

"Well?"

"I.. I.. I was actually l... Looking for Sirius. D.. Dad was searching for him but c..couldn't find him in the hall s...so I volunteer myself to go and search for him before, I...er.. I accidentally bump into Draco carrying those pile of vials in his arms," Harry stuttered, his eyes never leaving Sirius. Seraphina glare at Sirius while he gave her a sheepish smile.

"Really? You left your friends unattended just like that?" she ask and look at him in disbelief, giving him 'you-can't-be-sirius-look'.

"Oh, come on Seph. I just got to listen my wife singing after I've been dead, what do you expect? Sit still like a dog?"

"Yes," she said with a none impressed tone.

"Urgh!! I don't understand you sometimes!" Sirius ramble out to his wife. After a few more seconds of rambling, Seraphina pat her husband on the shoulder softly.

"You should go,"

"W.. What?" Sirius ask his wife back in disbelief.

"You should go. Now. They are worried about you," she repeat her last sentence. It wasn't a statement. It was a command for him to go.

"B.. Bu.. But, what about you?" Sirius cried out, still worried about his wife's condition.

"Just go, I'll be fine. Besides, I have my godson with me to help me,"

"Seph, I've known you for years. I know that-,"

"Don't worry, sir Black. I'll take care of her for you. She's in a good hand. And she trust me,"

"Please,.. Just...just...go now. I can handle myself just fine. You should go, before Potter starts to search for both of you,"

"If you say so," he finally said with a shrug and a sigh. He gave her another soft peck on the lips before facing Harry. He gave Harry a pat on the back.

"Come on Prongslet, let's go," he said, giving his wife another glance before leaving the Room of Requirement with his godson by his side.

As if on cue, Serephina fell down instantly. Her body felt stiff as if she was torture with cruciatus all over again. Luckily, Draco manage to catch his godmother as she went limp. He carefully lay her down, using his thigh as a substitute for a pillow. The headmistress let out a groan.

"I know that you're happy my dear, but please stop overwork yourself. The war is over. It wouldn't hurt much to rest you know," a familiar voice said. Seraphina cracked an eye open to see the owner of the voice. Her eyes widen slightly to see the mediwitch in front of her. The mediwitch just cast off her Disillusionment charm with her wand before walking to the woman.

"Po...Poppy,…wha...what are you doing here?" she rasp out, her vision starts to turn blurry by seconds. She felt its harder for her eyes to stay open as it felt more heavier. She look at the older woman who knelt in front of her.

"Hush, my dear. Let me take a look at you," the mediwitch instruct as she flick her wand, casting a diagnostic spell on her.

"How is she?" Draco ask, he was scared to see his godmother in this state again.

"She's fine. Thank Merlin, but she may need to take blood replenish potion. She look so pale. And anti venom, for safety measure. I don’t want anything mess up her bloodstream," Poppy reply, voice fill with concern.

"Seph dear, I need to bring you to your chamber. You need to rest-," but before madam Pomfrey could even finish her sentence, there was a loud rumbling sound filling the room. When both of them look at the source of the sound, they saw a new passageway.

"T... That's a...shortcut to my chamber. Wouldn't want you both to drag me around the castle now do I?," Seraphina rasp out softly before finally falling unconscious. Poppy look at the woman in front of her before caressing her pale cheek. "Silly girl," she mutter out.

"Can you carry her, Draco?" ask Pomfrey to the young man.

"I guees I coul- ouch!," but Draco flinch and let out a hiss due to the bruise on his forearm.

"I'll help you," a said a foreign voice. Poppy turn her head in surprise to see an old man with grey hair and a pair of blue and brown mismatch eyes. _'Did he just cast a non verbal Disillusionment charm?'_  Poppy mentally thought to herself.

The man lift Seraphina with one swift movement. One hand holding her waist while his other hand hold the joint between her thigh and calf. (Princess style basically). Letting her head rest on his chest.

"Who...who... Draco who is he?" ask the mediwitch to the blond bot in front of her.

"I'm not sure myself. He just appear in front of the Shrieking Shack and help me to carry aunt Seph here. Other than that I don't know," Draco answer with a shrug, vials of potions still in his arm. The man notice her worried look. He gave a fake cough to catch her attention.

"Let's just say, I'm an acquaintance of her, madam. and the reason I help her is, hmm~," he said before stopping to think for a while.

"Well, you could say it as a payment for the lovely stories she told me at the other side," the man said with a foreign accent. Blue and brown eye twinkle with something that could be identified as...amusement?

"You do realize that the woman you are carrying is a married woman, right?"

"Of course. She told me already and besides, her husband already made it clear just now didn't he?"

"Bu-,"

"Don't worry. My heart has already been taken by someone," he said giving the blond wizard and the mediwitch a small but genuine smile. With that, all three of them walk silently to the passageway.

Meanwhile...

"Hey Sirius, why didn't you tell me that you're married?" Harry suddenly ask, earning a choking sound coming from his godfather. He was a bit sad for finding out that this whole time, his godfather had lied to him about his 'single' status. By the scene he just witness a while ago, it is confirm that Sirius Black is a married man. Sirius look at Harry, completely taken back by the question. He let out a cough.

"W...well that's a question that I can't answer it alone. But...,"

"Can you keep this a secret? At least from your parents and Remus. No one was supposed to know about our relationship. Please, Harry. I...I'll... I'll tell you anything you want to know just...just not...not now..., please," he plead to his godson. He was pleading. No denying to that though. Harry look at him for a few more seconds. Right at the moment Harry want to give a reply for his last statement, a body tackle them rather roughly.

"Oi, Padfoot! Where did you go?! And Harry! How long did it take you to search for a dog?" James ask his best friend in a mock angry tone mix with amusement and teasing in it.

"Hey, dad. Do you know where I found him?" Harry ask his father back, eyebrows wiggling. Sirius paled at the question.  _'Oh Harry, No! Please! No! Pleaze!!!'_  Sirius mentally scream.

"He was in the Gryfindoor common room, laying down in front of the fire in his animangus form. Like seriously, dad! You have no idea how much he looks like a real dog back there," Harry said with a huff but he could practically hear the excitement in his tone, laughing at his own word.

 _'Wait what?'_.  Sirius blink while James let out an audible snort and a chuckle.

"Seriously, Pads? Laying in front of the fire? Are you really that cold?"

Sirius look at his godson in disbelief. Wait, that's not what he did. Harry look at his godfather before putting his index finger on his lip, green eye winking back at him. He let out a chuckle. His godson sure know how to save his arse, huh. _'I owe him an explanation now, don't I?'_ Sirius mentally sigh. It will be a long night indeed.

Harry walk towards Dumbledore, handing over the Elder Wand to him. "Here, I don't need it. I've already repaired mine and I think it belongs to you,". Albus gave the boy a smile before taking his wand from the boy's hand. "Thank you, Harry,"

Suddenly, both Kingsley Shacklebolt ran inside the Great Hall with Minerva trailing behind. Both face flush and their breathing were labour due to their running.

"Ah, Kingsley. It's nice to see you agai-," but before Albus could finish his sentence, the Auror cut him off.

"It's not there. Albus. It's not there!" exclaim the Auror, half mortified.

"What is not there," the ex-headmaster ask him back in slight confusion.

"The body...we can't find it,"

"What body? What are you guys talking about?" Lily suddenly interrupt, not liking the sound of the conversation turning into. Did someone died somewhere? Obviously, this is war Lily, of course someone died. But, who? James put a hand on her shoulder while Sirius inwardly gulp. Harry just went silent, already knew what happen to the said body in advance but decide to keep himself silent for now.

"The body of Seraphina Snape. We couldn't find it inside the Shrieking Shack. There was only a puddle of thick red blood and a trail of blood near the window to the door leading out. That's the only thing we found," Minerva reply hands cupping her face, fear spreading through her whole body. Lily went stiff. What? Did Mineva just said what she think she said?

"I...I look everywhere! I can't find her body! Not even her hair! It's as if someone has taken her," the Transfigution professor exclaim, she could no longer held her tears. She was one of the best companion Minerva could ever had in her whole teaching career. She want to at least give the previous headmistress her final respect before burying it but now even her body is gone. What if the remaining Death Eaters stole it? Oh sweet Merlin please no!

"WHAT??!!!!" a shrill scream erupt the whole hall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, if you guys are confuse, I decide to make only Sirius and Dumbledore know that Seraphina died. That's why if you remember correctly in chapter 1 she was talking to Grindewald because it wasn't Lily who she first found at the other side. 
> 
> Sorry for the incovenient but keep in mind that this story is still ongoing. I'll try my best to write this fic during my next school break.


End file.
